Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats Crashed
This is an episode of Mario Show Crashed. The crashed episode is Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats, even though this is the 2nd episode of The Mario Show and the 4th crashed one. Script Matt: Welcome! We are crashing another episode today. Cornflake: Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats. Waluigi appears on screen, realizing he is too skinny. Waluigi: I'm too skinny, so I think I'll eat seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, my mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on my bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some SPAGHETTI!, four apples, hundreds of slices of ham, some chips, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert. (Waluigi eats seventeen hamburgers, 43 onion burgers, 3921 pieces of garlic, all kinds of cheese, seventy bagels, five buckets of chicken, eight candy bars, seven pizzas, pork, my mom, a Yoshi egg, egg cereal, 63908 salads, all the sandwiches on my bucket list, eleventy watermelons, fourteen oranges, 78 cans of peas, 40 cans of cans of cans of Mandarin oranges, lotsa macaroni and cheese, last nights leftovers, lasagna, 76 dawgs, a popsicle, the popsicle stick, some SPAGHETTI!, four apples, hundreds of slices of ham, some chips, and twenty boxes of ice cream for dessert.) Waluigi: That's better. Matt: No it's not. Cornflake: UGLY! (Wario enters) Wario: Hey fat Wal-- Fat Waluigi? (Waluigi starts to look cool) Matt: No reason to look cool. Cornflake: (explodes) Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Waluigi: That's right. Let's go show Mario and Bowser. Later at Bowser's castle Mario: Hey, Bowser. Bowser: Hay. (The Wario Brothers enter) Wario: Say hello to Fat Waluigiiii! Matt: Hello. Goodbye. Waluigi: Hey, guys. Mario. Wanna go grab a coffee or junk? Cornflake: Junk? Waluigi: Junk. (Bowser spits fire) Wario: Waluigi, there are side effects of being fat. They include-- Waluigi: I don't care. Matt: I do, what are they? Mario: Wario, there are no side effects for you. Matt and Cornflake: True. Wario: (whispering to Mario) I lied. Bowser: Uh, guys? I only have two lines in this episode. I say we go to Matt11111's user page and post a message on his wall. Waluigi: You're just annoyed by you're line number. Mario: Let's go junk. Wario: Okay. (Mario and the Wario Brothers walk off to junk.) (Bowser gets his laptop and goes to Matt11111's message wall.) Bowser: (typing) Dear Matt11111, I know you are the creator of our show. Why did you give me only 2 lines in my first episode? This is Bowser, by the way. (talking) Well, I guess I'll look for a response in a future episode. Matt: That's our show. GET OUT. Nothing to see here. Now scram Category:Mario Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Show Crashed Category:Scripts Category:Matt Category:Cornflake Category:Randomness